


write or die

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, Choking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Discussion of birth control, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Rey (Star Wars), Humiliation, Let me know if I missed any tags, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace, ben... works ig?, but like subspace lite, haha get it, im sorry lol im just tired, its not really important, rey and ben wrote themselves, rey writes fic, soft yet spicy, sorta - Freeform, the author was just along for the ride, theyre insatiable, yes both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: prompt from @reylodirtycrumb (main: @reylocrumbsart) on twitter: erotica fanfic writer Rey, writing a new fic chapter while cockwarming Ben (except i added ten million other things and made it fluffy)i'm sorry for the awful pun in the title. it's 1 am and i want to sleep but i also want to get this up like i said i would two nights ago.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	write or die

**Author's Note:**

> my challenge to myself was to make birth control sexy, so lmk if i succeeded.
> 
> in other news, i made sure to include a little detail about consent/safewords wherever it gets dodgy, but please remember that all relationships (as in both rey/ben and kira/kylo) are established, meaning limits and sex in general would have already been discussed before the events of this fic

_ The steam of the shower fogged her vision, but Kira could still see his face, his dark eyes, his smirk. She felt his fingers slide between her folds. Nearly growling, Kylo leaned forward and slanted his mouth over hers before pushing a finger inside her tight cunt. _

_ “So tight,” he groaned, his lips never leaving hers. All she could do was moan in return, the feeling of his hands on her pussy too distracting. Their bodies slipped against each other under the constant stream of the showerhead, but Kira knew he would never let her fall, so she relaxed against the wall, her back cooling as it pressed against the tiles. _

_ “You like that, baby?” Kylo asked, pulling back to watch her face as she responded. _

_ Her eyes found his easily. “Yes Daddy,” she gasped. With her response, he finally brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing slow, wide circles around it, but never making direct contact. _

_ “Daddy, please,” she whined, desperate for relief from her building pressure. She could feel the tension building throughout her body as he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. _

_ Kylo only smirked. “Please what, baby?” he asked, feigning innocence. “I can’t give you what you want unless you tell me.” _

_ Kira wailed, overcome with need. “Touch me!” _

_ “I  _ am _ touching you,” Kylo insisted, his fingers curling deliberately inside her as if to prove that he was, in fact, touching her. _

_ “Touch my _

“Hey, baby!” Ben’s voice called from downstairs, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut.

Her attention pulled from her writing, Rey looked up, turning her head towards the door. “Hey! I’m in my office!” she hollered before focusing back on her writing.

_ clit, Kylo, please,” she moaned, her fingers trailing towards her center as if to say “If you won’t do it, I will.” _

_ Catching the movement, Kylo grabbed her wrist with his unoccupied hand and pinned it to the wall. _

_ “This cunt is mine,” he snarled, nipping her lips. “I make it cum.” _

_ “I’m sorry, Daddy!” she cried, her head thrown back in pleasure.  _

_ He could have punished her for trying to touch herself, but, instead, Kylo moved his thumb, pressing it against her clit and continuing his swirling motions, not allowing her any relief from the constant stimulation. _

_ Kira’s head snapped forward, her gaze falling to where Kylo’s hand was buried inside her. “Too  _ much, _ Daddy!” she whined, her body wiggling in an attempt to escape his touch.  _

_ “Bad girl,” he growled, his hand only moving faster. “You take what I give you or you get nothing at all.” _

_ Kira gasped, nodding frantically and submitting herself to Kylo and his motions. He continued to fingerfuck her, watching as her face contorted with the force of her impending orgasm.  _

_ “Gonna cum for Daddy?” he whispered in her ear, his heaving breaths warm against her skin. _

_ Nodding, Kira responded, “Yes, Daddy. Gonna cum so hard for you.” _

_ “That’s right baby. All for me.” _

_ His eyes didn’t leave her body as she began to shake. _

_ “Little slut, taking it so good,” he murmured, pressing kisses against her throat. Kira tilted her head back, giving him access to more of her skin. _

_ The wave of pleasure built and built, fueling the fire that was burning in her cunt. As it _

Ben pushed the door open, stepping into the little room. “How was your day, babe?”

Rey looked up at him. “It’s been good. Busy.” When Ben leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips, she leaned into it and smiled. “How about yours?”

“Well,” Ben started, shrugging, “Snoke’s being an ass, as always.”

Frowning, Rey tilted her head in concern. “I’m sorry, baby,” she soothed, reaching a hand out. Ben obliged and took her hand in his. The sight of his huge fingers wrapped around hers sent a bolt of heat to her core. Maybe she was just horny from writing, but their size difference was  _ doing  _ something to her.

Ben followed her gaze to their intertwined hands. “Are you writing again?”

Rey looked up at him in shock. “How did you know?” she asked, already half-knowing the answer.

“You always get turned on by the  _ littlest _ things when you’re writing,” Ben explained, smiling and squeezing her hand.

Flushing, Rey thought about all the other times (and there were a lot) when she’d jumped Ben after getting horny while writing a chapter of smut. When it came down to it, she realized that she did usually fixate on small details: the way his hair looked  _ so _ soft, the subtle flex of his bicep, the peak of his nipple through his t-shirt. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she admitted. “Sorry.”

Ben looked at her incredulously. “You think I want you to  _ apologize _ for being an amazing, gorgeous, horny-as-hell girlfriend?”

Dissolving into a fit of giggles, Rey set her laptop on the side table next to the armchair where she was sitting. She stood up and stepped forward to stand in front of Ben, then pushed up onto her tippy-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Gorgeous, huh?”

Ben balked. “Are you  _ kidding?” _

Barely smothering her laugh, Rey shrugged. “I dunno.”

Catching on, Ben smirked. They stared at each other for a second, then, all of a sudden, Ben’s hands were on her, his fingers digging into the small of her waist. Rey shrieked, jumping backwards to escape his hands. She didn’t quite manage, instead ending up with her arms pinned up against Ben. His hands trailed over her body, tickling her waist and her belly and her chest before attacking her underarms, one of her ticklish spots. Trying to squirm away, Rey writhed in his arms, but Ben managed to grab both her wrists in one hand and pull them up over her head. His other had continued its onslaught of tickles under her arms, and she kicked and twisted, laughing uncontrollably and screaming.

“Stop! Stop stop stop stop!” Rey cried, still laughing and trying desperately to free her wrists from Ben’s grasp.

Ben, who was also laughing like a child, glared playfully at her. “Never!” His fingers wriggled more, moving back down to tickle her waist. Trying to adjust his grip on her, she felt Ben wrap an arm around her waist and yank her forward so she fell against his chest. His hands kept tickling her, drifting down towards her thighs, but Rey had stopped laughing, her attention drawn to a  _ certain something _ pressed against her belly.

Ben also stopped, freezing in place. “Sorry,” he muttered, pulling back. “Didn’t mean to rui--”

Before he could finish, Rey pushed him backwards until his thighs hit her desk, then pushed herself up, her lips meeting his.

“Don’t apologize,” she breathed between kisses. “Wanna fuck you.”

Slipping easily into his dominant role, Ben smirked. “Yeah? Does my little girl think she deserves this cock?” he growled, punctuating his words with a thrust of his hips.

“Uh-huh,” Rey whined, pulling back and fixing him with her best puppy eyes.

His gaze heated, Ben scrutinized her, his eyes sweeping over her whole body. “You can have my cock,” he conceded, “but you don’t get to come.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “But I want to!”

“No.”

“Fine,” she snapped. “I’ll do it myself then.” With that, she marched past him, reaching for the doorknob. Really, she was just testing him, waiting to see what he’d do.

As she predicted, he didn’t let her get far. Coming up behind her, he batted her hand away from the knob and pressed her against the closed door.

“Fucking brat,” he snarled, his hands everywhere as he gripped and squeezed and petted her body. 

Determined not to lose the battle so quickly, Rey fought against him. “Let me go!” she squealed playfully, testing his resolve.

Knowing better than to trust her demands, Ben only tightened his grip on her. After all, they had a safeword if she truly wanted it to stop. Instead, he pressed himself against her backside. Rey felt the hardness of his dick through his slacks and moaned. Ben, his mouth pressed against her exposed neck, moaned back, grinding his length into her ass. Anticipating his next move, Rey slackened and stopped fighting, pressing ever so slightly back against him to encourage him to continue.

Feeling her signal of permission, Ben started to grind into her, using the soft swell of her ass to get himself off. His motions sped up as he chased his pleasure, and soon he was humping desperately against her, his breath heavy and hot against her skin.

Rey heard him get louder behind her, and she came to the realization that  _ he was actually about to come just from humping her. _ It maybe should have weirded her out, but she instead was flooded by arousal, easily slipping into a mindless headspace. As bratty as she was, she, at the end of the day, loved more than anything to make Ben feel good, and so to have him use her in such a primal, desperate way sent her reeling into the early stages of a subspace.

Before he could let out the final, deep, drawn-out moan that always came with his orgasms, he stopped and pulled back. Rey, snapping out of her reverie, straightened up, somehow managing to steady herself on her feet before she fell. Worried, she turned to face Ben. “Everything okay?” she asked, taking a step towards him and raising her hands to cup his face.

Ben covered her hands with his. “Perfect,” he reassured her, his thumb stroking hers. “I just don’t want to come in my pants.”

Rey blanched, then flushed. “But you want to come in mine.” 

“Preferably not your pants,” Ben said, smirking. “Maybe your pussy instead.”

Her cunt  _ throbbed. _

“You want that, baby?”

Rey nodded.

“Use your words.”

“Yes.”

Ben smiled, and her heart soared. “Good girl,” he breathed, stepping forward to pet her hair and press a kiss to the crown of her head. Rey relaxed against him, the familiar feeling of safety that came with being around Ben overtaking her.

After a minute, Ben pulled away. “You said you were writing when I came in, right?’

Looking up at him, confused, Rey nodded. “Yeah…”

“I want you to keep writing,” Ben instructed before stepping backwards and settling into her armchair. Watching her watching him, he unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, groaning when his cock was finally free of the constricting fabric. He pushed his briefs down, letting his hard cock harden and fall against his white button-down. “And while you do it, I want you to sit on this cock.”

Rey watched, enraptured as he wrapped a hand around his length. Lazily, he stroked it up and down, his hand gripping lightly to ease the dry friction. Her eyes stayed glued to his dick as she stood in silence. Ben, having still not gotten a response, held the hand not on his cock out to her.

“C’mere, baby,” he ordered, beckoning her forward with an impatient wave. 

His voice snapped her out of her reverie, and Rey rushed forward, her hands slipping under her skirt to pull at her undies.

“No, sweetheart. Keep them on.”

Rey looked up at him confused. Slowly, looking for his approval, she moved her fingers from the waistband to the gusset, pulling it aside before turning to sit on his cock.

Ben tutted at her before she could lower herself onto him. “Only good girls get their pussies filled, Rey,” he told her, his voice stern.

Turning around, she lowered herself until she was kneeling on the ground between his legs. Hoping to bait him into doing something, she rested her head against his thigh, only inches from where his hand was still steadily working his cock. Her gaze zeroed in on where the pink head of his cock as he worked his fist from the base to the glans. 

Suddenly, his hand came off his dick, and he held it towards her, his palm in her face.

“Lick.”

Obediently, she leaned forward, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she spread her saliva over his hand, leaving it wet and lubricated. Once she had finished, he returned it to his length, and Rey’s eyes focused back on his lazy stroking.

When she looked up at his face, she saw him watching hers, his eyebrow just barely arched as he appraised her. Feeling bold, she made eye contact with him and kept it, arching her own eyebrow to challenge him. 

His expression hardened, and he stopped his ministrations on his cock. 

“I’m gonna come on your face,” he stated, leaving no room for argument. 

In lieu of verbal sparring, Rey pouted.

Ben frowned. “None of that. You’re lucky you get my cum at all.”

_ You can’t come on my face if you can’t catch me, Daddy,  _ Rey’s brain supplied, urging her to run off into the other room and play chase.

Rey stamped that thought down. No doubt Ben would enjoy it, but the poor man a) didn’t know about the daddy thing, and b) had had a rough day at work and deserved this, at least.

Instead of being bratty, Rey made a show of opening her mouth for him.

Cursing under his breath, Ben sat up and restarted his stroking, this time working faster and harder. She could almost  _ taste _ the wet sound of his hand jerking himself off. Feigning innocence, Rey widened her eyes and made eye contact, her tongue coming out of her mouth slowly.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby,” Ben grunted, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily as he reveled in the pleasure.

Knowing her horny hindbrain would spit out some daddy garbage, Rey kept her mouth shut - well, open - and only looked at him, pushing her head ever so slightly forward so that the head of his cock rested against her tongue. Groaning, Ben squeezed his dick harder. Precum leaked out onto her tongue, and Rey resisted the urge to lap it up eagerly, instead keeping her tongue in place as he tapped his cock against it.

He looked at her, his eyes foggy with lust and his impending orgasm. “Good fuckin’ girl,” he slurred, a blissed-out smile on his face. “So good at taking my cum.”

_ Call me a slut, call me a slut, call me a slut,  _ her brain chanted, but Rey ignored it.

Soon, his groans reached a fever pitch, and then he let out one final moan, that telltale deep, rumbling sound that came with his orgasms, and his cock jerked in his grasp as his milky white cum shot out and landed on her face. She barely managed to screw her eyes shut before a rope of it landed on her eye, and she felt more spurt onto her cheek and tongue. As he came down, he kept his dick on her tongue, squeezing out the last of his cum so that it dripped into her mouth and down her throat.

Opening her one clean eye, Rey looked up at Ben and smiled. He settled back, reclining against the back of the chair, and smiled at her, his gaze loving and heated.

“Look at you,” he murmured, a hand cupping her jaw as his thumb gathered up the cum around her mouth and pushed it between her lips. She kept her eyes on him as she sucked on his finger, swirling her tongue deliberately. “Fucking beautiful girl.”

Rey glowed under his praise, her chest puffing with even the simplest of compliments. 

Ben reached out, silently asking for her hand. She gave it to him, and he pulled her up gently. “Go clean up, baby,” he instructed her, patting her hip fondly as she gingerly stepped out into the hall. Once outside the office, she stumbled to the bathroom, her depth perception thrown off by her eye being closed. 

After only a bit of struggling, she managed to get all the cum off of her face, thanking the fates that she didn’t wear makeup that morning. When she walked back into her office, her face red from scrubbing, she found Ben still in her chair, her computer on his lap.

Open.

_ Shit. _

“I, um, did you- did you, er,  _ read that?”  _ she stammered, wincing.

Ben looked up at her, then blanched. “No, no, no!” He turned the computer screen around to face her. It was open and on, but the image on the screen was just the weird default shooting star video that showed when her computer fell asleep. “I wouldn’t read your writing without asking you first.”

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god.”

Looking at her, Ben’s brows furrowed. “Why?” he asked. “Is there something you don’t want me to read?”

_ Yes. No. Maybe? _

“It’s just, um, what I’m writing right now, well, it’s… it’s kind of, er, niche, I guess?” It was a weak explanation, even by her standards.

Ben’s eyes narrowed. “Is it something you enjoy?”

_ Yes I fucking love it it takes genuine effort to not call you Daddy every time we fuck because it turns me on a lot but it’s taboo and weird and I doubt you’d be into it so I never bring it up in case you’d hate me for it.  _ “Yeah.”

_ “Can _ I read it?” His voice was tentative, and he peeked up at her, his eyes clear and soft. She loved how well she could read him, and she knew he was being genuine: he was just curious.

He might have been shameless about it, but she most definitely was  _ not. _ She’d shown him a couple oneshots she’d written in the past, but they were all fluff-filled and largely vanilla. It wasn’t that he’d not been into kinkier stuff, it was just that… well, her mind got started and just  _ went _ sometimes, and she wrote things even  _ she _ didn’t know she liked.

“You promise not to judge me?” she squeaked, her expression clearly showing her nervousness.

Ben’s eyes only softened. “Come here, love,” he cooed, patting his leg lightly.

She obeyed, curling up in his lap. The two of them together were a little much for the chair to hold, but Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, so she felt plenty secure.

“Rey,” he called lightly, drawing her gaze from his neck, where her eyes were practically boring holes in his skin, to his face. “I would never judge you for something you like, sweetheart. If I don’t like it, then we can talk about how to make sure we’re both satisfied. But I’m never going to think any less of you because of something you write.”

Tears sprang to her eyes at his words, her heart swelling from the all-encompassing love she somehow deserved to receive from him every day. She could only ever hope that he felt the same amount of support from her as she did from him.

“I do,” Ben whispered, and Rey realized she’d been speaking out loud. Feeling content and safe in their little bubble of love, she settled against him, pressing kisses to the exposed bit of skin revealed by his loosened tie. 

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered, hoping that somehow if she spoke the words enough times into his skin that they would imprint on his body so he could never forget how much he meant to her.

His lips pressed against the crown of her head. “I love you too,” he hummed, his touch soft and gentle as his thumb stroked her belly. “And I’d really love to read what you’re writing. Will you let me?”

Flushing, Rey nodded. “You can’t look at me while you read it.”

“Okay, baby,” Ben replied, chuckling lightly. Holding her tight against him, he leaned to pick up her computer from where he’d set it on the desk and then propped it open on the leg she wasn’t sitting on. “You just stay there for me, okay?”

She nodded against his chest, watching as his right hand slowly pecked out her password. The screen brightened, revealing the doc she had been working on when he’d walked into the room.

As he read, she read with him, occasionally pulling the computer in her direction to fix mistakes and tweak her wording. If Ben minded, he didn’t show it, offering no protest when she commandeered his read-through.

He got to the end, and the lack of a physical response he’d had throughout made Rey  _ beyond _ nervous. Instead of looking up to ask him what he thought, she kept her head firmly nestled below his chin.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Rey could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. The only problem was that she wasn’t sure what  _ kind _ of tension they were dealing with.

“Rey?” Ben finally spoke up.

She braced for the impact of whatever he wanted to say. “Yes?” she squeaked, her face scrunching.

“You gotta let me read more of this.”

Well, color  _ her _ surprised.

“What?” she yelped, sitting up abruptly to look him in the eyes. 

His eyes looked back, heated and dilated, yet lacking any signs of disgust or lies.

“You actually liked it?” she asked, trying desperately to stamp out the rising hope in her throat that was, to her chagrin, bleeding into her voice.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Liked it? Baby, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever read.”

Despite the blush his words elicited, Rey kept probing. “You weren’t weirded out?”

“By what?” 

“Any of it,” she said, motioning vaguely with her hands. “The daddy stuff, the fictional characters, the degradation, the--”

“Rey,” he cut in.

She looked at him, her head snapping forward.

“Stop talking.”

With that, his lips crashed against hers, hungry and heated as he sucked on her lips and lapped at her tongue. She met him with equal ferocity, her tongue fighting against his as he plundered her mouth. Not to be outdone, she licked between his lips, exploring his mouth and delighting in every stray moan and groan she pulled from Ben’s chest.

His body heaving with desperate breaths, Ben pulled back. Easily slipping back into his dominant role, he wrapped a hand around Rey’s throat and pushed lightly against the artery there. “My pretty little slut,” he cooed, and Rey nearly collapsed from a heady combination of shock and arousal. “Aren’t you Daddy’s perfect baby whore?”

“Yes!” Rey gasped, grinding desperately against Ben’s thigh.

Realizing what she was trying to do, Ben grabbed her hip in a tight grip while keeping his other hand on her throat. “Nuh-uh, kitten. You only come when Daddy says you can.”

Rey’s eyes practically rolled back into her head. “I’m sorry, Daddy!”

“That’s okay, baby girl,” Ben whispered, pressing a hot, wet kiss to her neck. “We just have to punish you now, don’t we? Teach that sweet ass a lesson.”

“Punish me, Daddy, please,” Rey whined desperately, her hands pulling at his dress shirt as she grew more and more lightheaded. 

Before she needed to tap out, Ben let go. “Lay over my lap, kitten,” he ordered, sitting back and draping his arms over either armrest.

Making the best out of the limited room she had, Rey situated herself on Ben’s lap, taking the time to pull her skirt up and expose her ass before she settled.

Ben’s hand fell heavily to the bare skin, his fingers tracing the edge of her underwear. “Such a pretty girl,” he cooed, pushing the fabric covering her ass up until it resembled a makeshift thong. “Why are you being punished?”

“Because I tried to come,” Rey responded automatically.

“And?”

She wracked her brain, searching for what else she had done. “Running away from you?”

“Mhm. Good girl,” Ben affirmed, his hand rubbing circles over the smooth skin of her bum. “What else?”

“Not using my words?” she tried, her voice high with uncertainty.

Ben nodded above her. “And not telling me you wanted me to be your daddy, or that you like being called names.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Rey pleaded, genuinely worried that he was upset.

Breaking character momentarily, both of Ben’s hands came to her face, one cupping her jaw while the other petted her hair. “No, Rey, it’s okay. I’m so glad you let me read your writing. I’m not mad.”

Reassured, Rey nodded, silently giving him permission to go back to being her Daddy.

“How many?” Ben asked.

Rey looked up at him, pretending to be confused. “How many what, Daddy?” She knew he’d see right through the act, but she still hoped he’d go with it.

To her utmost joy, she did. “Oh, my sweet little kitten,” he breathed, smoothing out the fabric of her dress, “you need to learn that naughty kittens get punished.”

“I know  _ that,” _ Rey whined, fidgeting restlessly.

Ben grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, forcing her to be silent. “You get  _ spanked, _ slut.”

“Oh,” Rey breathed, her inhales growing shallow from the angle of her throat.

Ben let go, and she let her head drop back down to where it had been resting on her arms. “So how many?” he asked again.

“Ten,” Rey stated, hoping he’d go with it.

Ever perceptive to her needs, Ben tapped her ass lightly twice. “Good girl. Ten it is.”

She braced for the sharp feeling of his hand striking her ass, but nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of being spanked. The pain bled gloriously into pleasure, fusing the two together in an addicting cocktail. 

The ten went quickly, and Rey could tell that Ben was holding back, but she appreciated his restraint and was glad he was easing her into the new activity. On the tenth and last strike, he kept his hand on her ass and stroked the reddening skin, soothing the sting. 

“This’ll be nice and red for me for days, baby girl,” he told her, his hands migrating to her hips so he could help her up.

A bit sore, she stood on coltish legs, her skirt hiked around her hips and her skin flushed. “What next, Daddy?”

Ben smirked up at her. “If I recall correctly, you were going to sit on my cock.”

Somehow, despite everything that had happened,  _ that _ made her blush red.

“Do you still want to?” he asked, and she couldn’t help but feel a rush of love for the man in front of her who was always so careful to assess her needs before attending to his own.

“Yes, Daddy,” Rey responded eagerly, pushing her underwear down her legs. 

Ben smiled up at her, then, once her undies were on the floor, he guided her down to sit just in front of his hardened cock. “Did you take your pill this morning, baby?” he asked, his fingers drifting between her legs to prod gently at her labia. 

Rey spread her legs, hoping to entice him to touch her more. “Yes, Daddy,” she sighed, enjoying Ben’s mindless ministrations on her cunt.

“Good girl, keeping herself safe,” Ben murmured, pressing kisses from her shoulder up to her cheekbone. “so she can get her belly stuffed full of my cock. What was it you told me that one time, when I’d split your little slut pussy in two on my cock?”

“‘I can feel you in my stomach.’”

“Mm,” Ben hummed, “that’s it. And you’re such a good kitten, such a wonderful girl to let me fuck you, to let me in your cunt. You keep yourself all safe now, and that way you can have me inside you whenever I need to take care of my hard cock, okay? Because what are you baby?”

Rey stammered, not sure what he wanted her to say. Her pleasure-filled brain could barely compute his words.

“You’re Daddy’s little slut,” he answered for you, a fingertip dipping into her wet hole. She felt her muscles clench involuntarily, chasing the stimulation of his finger inside her. “Whenever Daddy gets hard, I just need you to bend over and let me fuck you until I come, okay?”

“Okay,” she murmured blissfully.

Ben jostled her, and she remembered: “Okay, Daddy.”

Keeping his fingers on her pussy, Ben picked up the computer from where he’d set it on the side table. “Now I want you to write your story,” he instructed, “and keep my cock nice and warm inside you so that when we’re done, you can take a good, deep fucking, okay?”

Rey nodded dreamily, lifting herself so she could line the tip of Ben’s length up with her dripping hole. With practiced ease, he slipped inside, her muscles giving way to the intrusion and rippling with the pleasure of having him inside her.

“Just like that, baby,” Ben praised, his hands landing on her hips to hold her in place.

Over the next half-hour, she barely managed to get any writing done, most of her thoughts quickly devolving. 

_ Her back arched as her orgasm dgsfjdgn  _

_ Kylo moanedeg rhroanjb  _

_ Kirajigjnglmd/fagbJM _

Ben read along and corrected her as her thoughts drifted. She wracked her brain, looking for ideas of how to differentiate this scene from her others, but all she could come up with was  _ I’m stuffed so fucking full of cock right now. _

Eventually, she had to give up. “I can’t do it, Daddy,” she relented, the walls of her cunt clenching around Ben’s length.

“Can’t do what, kitty?” Ben asked, kissing her neck with feigned innocence.

Rey stuttered out an exhale. “Can’t write.”

Ben hummed. “Why’s that?”

Writhing, Rey slipped a hand between her legs and stroked gently along the stretched lips of her pussy. “‘Cause you’re inside me.”

“I am,” Ben responded, as if she needed clarification. “But why can’t you write?”

After letting out a sigh, Rey whined, “‘M distracted.”

“By my cock?”

She could only hum.

“Well, looks like we have to do something about that, don’t we?” Ben said.

Nodding, Rey settled against his chest, content to zone out for a minute while he talked to her. She didn’t even register what he said as her cunt throbbed and clenched, filled to the brim with him yet still desperate for more stimulation.

Her brain listened up, though, when he mentioned coming. “...So how’s this,” he was saying, “I’m about to fuckin’ come, so I just need you to come on my cock and milk the cum out of me, okay?”

Smiling out of excitement, Rey nodded. She brought a hand to her clit, two fingers immediately finding the little bundle of nerves and rubbing circles over it. Blissed out in the no man’s land of pre-orgasm, she sighed, the heat that had been steadily and gradually building since she first started writing her next chapter earlier in the day finally culminating in an orgasm, and around her beautiful boyfriend’s perfect cock, no less.

Both hers and Ben’s eyes stayed glued between her legs as her fingers worked on her clit, each circle building the heat that was threatening to engulf her whole body. Her hips bucked, and she wondered if her body wanted more or less of him inside. Either way, her movement brought their hips closer and slipped the last inch or so inside of her. As it turned out, that was all she needed, and the pressure building between her legs snapped. Her whole body twitched, her cunt clamping down on his cock as it used him for her pleasure, trying, to no avail, to get him to move inside her and stimulate her further. Still, even with him stationary in her, she came hard and long, her vision momentarily whiting out and her clit throbbing so bad that she had to take her hand off of it. Her attempt at taking a break from the stimulation failed, though, when Ben’s hand, quick and determined, replaced her own, tapping against the little nub before taking it roughly between his fingers and pinching it. Rey wailed, unable to stop the waves and waves of pleasure that crashed over her body. Under her, Ben’s hips bucked upwards on their own volition, seeking friction in addition to the milking her body was doing, and soon he too reached his peak deep inside her.

With his orgasm, he relented his attack on her clit, and they both breathed and sighed as they came down from their highs. 

“Was that good?” Ben asked, his voice groggy.

Rey smiled, lifting a hand to stroke his jaw. “‘S good,” she reassured him. “Still coming a little.”

Ben chuckled behind her. “I think it’s time for a nap,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Pouting childishly, Rey kept her relaxed position as she protested. “Don’t wanna move.”

“You don’t have to,” Ben soothed. “I’m just gonna pull out and then I’ll carry you, okay?”

As much as she wished to have his dick inside her forever, Rey agreed, and they both groaned at the loss of his spent length slipping out of her hole. True to his word, Ben lifted her into his arms and walked ever-so-carefully back to their room, stopping at the bathroom as Rey requested so that she could pee. Once they made it to their bed, Ben pulled off Rey’s dress and his own three-piece before climbing in next to her and wrapping himself around her, keeping her safe and content in his arms.

The readers could wait a couple more days for a new chapter anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> blood choke! don't air choke! pressing on the front of your throat could collapse your windpipe which is life threatening! thank you
> 
> anyways, as always, lmk what you think <3
> 
> i'm on [twitter](twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
